Bajo las estrellas
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Última noche en Capsule Corp de Mirai Trunks. Ya se ha despedido de su madre, ahora tan solo quisiera ver a su padre


DRAGON BALL Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS.

Todo había terminado, Cell ya no los amenazaría más, pero, por que se sentía así, como si no hubieran triunfado.

¿Tenía que ver con la muerte de uno de los Guerreros?

-Qué bueno que todo terminó –dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Si –respondió en voz baja

-Nuestro pequeño vuelve mañana a su realidad –dijo mientras se separó de él

Él no contestó, aún no se sentía del todo seguro para llamar libremente a ese muchacho "su hijo" apenas y asimilaba que tenía un hijo de poco más de tres meses, pero, en aquel momento, ese orgullo…

-Vegeta ¿ya hablaste con Trunks? -preguntó

-Lo haré mañana, tengo que salir –contestó muy cansado

Ella lo miró y decidió no reprocharle nada en ese momento, parecía demasiado cansado como para discutir, además desde que había regresado, se estaba comportando extraño…

-Tru...nks -susurró entrecortadamente - ¿quieres dormir cierto? –preguntó dulcemente a su pequeño bebé

Vegeta salió por la ventana, dejando a su mujer sola con su hijo, se sentía tan fuera del lugar, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en claro.

-Kakarotto, es un imbécil ¿Por qué sacrificarse? –esa pregunta se la había hecho desde hace poco

Se sentó en el techo y miró al cielo, tenía un año que no lo hacía (o más bien un día), esa noche se podía ver perfectamente aquella estrella que brillaba, pero que estaba muerta, su planeta (al menos lo poco que quedaba), su origen, lo que antes fue su motivo para pelear, de aquello de lo que alguna vez pudo ser el soberano…

"_ESA ESTRELLA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS DE AQUI_

_ESA GALAXIA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS HASTA AQUÍ…"_

La voz de su mujer volvió a su mente, esa canción la cantaba únicamente a su hijo, desde que el viajero del tiempo llegó.

Creyó que era muy extraño que hubiese un sayajin más, en especial tan joven, desde un principio le pareció conocido, pero no lograba saber donde lo había visto, hasta que la señora Briefs lo vio...

-¡Hay, pero que lindo muchacho!, ¿no crees que se parece a Vegeta? Son igual de apuestos

Esa frase fue lo que hizo notarle que se trataba de su... hijo

Nunca pensó en formar una familia, lo único que quería, era ser el más fuerte del universo y derrotar a Kakaroto, pero una noche...

Esa noche…

Llegaba triunfante, al fin había conseguido convertirse en súper sayajin luego de varios meses entrenando en otro planeta, al cual se había ido gracias al doctor Brief.

Antes que nada, quería ver a la hermosa chica del cabello azul, la única que no le tuvo miedo y vio más allá de su odio y rencor. Entró por la ventana, la encontró profundamente dormida, estaba sentada, como si lo estuviese esperando.

Se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero una pequeña presencia lo hizo detenerse. Volteó y vio una cama con barrotes, la cual llamó mucho su atención y se dirigió a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado al ver lo que había en el interior, un pequeño humano…

El pequeño gimió un poco y comenzó a patalear para liberarse de las sábanas, Vegeta observó detenidamente sus rasgos, su cabello tenía un leve color violeta, lo cual le recordó un trozo de cabello del doctor Brief el cual era de ese color, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Bulma, no había duda.

-No puede ser, la humana tuvo un crío –pensó un poco horrorizado de lo que pudo haber ocurrido mientras él no estuvo

El pequeño humano continuaba pataleando, sin prestar atención a quien lo miraba y finalmente logró descubrir sus piernas.

Vegeta retrocedió al ver al niño sin la sábana cubriéndolo y tropezó con sus propios pies. El ruido hizo que Bulma despertara.

-¡EXPLICAME ESTO MUJER! –gritó mientras Bulma lo veía sorprendida

-Vegeta…

-Aquello me agarro por sorpresa, jamás pensé que tendría un hijo, pero la cola lo delataba como mío, ella se la cortó dos meses después de eso –Ni siquiera... elegí yo el nombre… -dijo aún mirando las estrellas

Vegeta cerró los ojos, e intentó poner la mente en blanco –pero era inútil cientos de preguntas lo acosaban todas a la vez.

-Trunks deja de espiarme y ven aquí –dijo de pronto aún con los ojos cerrados

De la parte de atrás del techo salió un joven un poco avergonzado y se sentó junto a Vegeta.

-¿Acaso no piensas decirme nada? –preguntó el príncipe aún con los ojos cerrados

El chico estaba callado mirando hacia el piso bajo el no entendía por que las palabras no salían, siempre espero ver a su padre y decirle muchas cosas, pero, ahora simplemente no podía.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miro al muchacho. Luego de pasar un año con él entrenando seguía sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

-Creí que estabas dormido –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me… despertó la inquietud –dijo apenas en un susurro el muchacho quien aún miraba el piso –Mamá me dijo que todo estaría bien y que no tenía de que preocuparme, pero no dejo de pensar que algo malo puede estar pasando ahora mismo allá…

Vegeta continuaba observándolo, notaba cierto nerviosismo en el muchacho.

-…No estoy seguro de poder vencer a los androides sin ayuda. Ellos son muy crueles y demasiado fuertes, casi muero dos veces al enfrentarlos, no quiero que me maten otra vez…

Vegeta, no podía creer que su hijo no tuviera confianza en sí mismo. Le faltaba sin duda una figura paterna, una figura que él no era…

-No te matarán, tú los derrotarás con esos grandes poderes, fin de la historia –dijo y puso nuevamente la vista en el cielo, el muchacho lo miró por primera vez en la noche y también dirigió su vista al cielo.

Estaba sorprendido, luego de un año que pasaron juntos jamás se habían dirigido la palabra, era extraño, ahora más que nunca se sentía bien. Tenía ánimos.

Sonrió y miro el estrellado firmamento que tenia delante, su mente tenia una idea traviesa que no dejaría escapar…

-Papá… –se sentía raro diciendo esa palabra

-¿Qué? –preguntó el príncipe aún con la mirada fija en el cielo

-Mamá nunca me contó como fue que ambos… -mintió quería escuchar la versión se su padre.

La cara de Vegeta se tornó un poco roja, aún con la escasa luz el joven Trunks lo notó– Si sigues preguntando cosas tontas, le diré a tu madre que no estas en la cama.

El muchacho sonrió, en el fondo sabía que eso pasaría al preguntarle. Miró al cielo, esperando que pronto se volviera claro, aunque se alejaría de algo que quería conservar para siempre, tenía deseos de que las palabras de su padre se volvieran realidad.


End file.
